Dreams and Decisions
by leaf the invisible
Summary: Vincent dreams of an old love, and wakes up with his newer loves. He has to let go... Vincent/Cid/Reeve, Vincent/Lucrecia, Hojo/Lucrecia


Title: Dreams and Decisions

Author: Leaf Zelindor

Pairing: Vincent/Cid/Reeve, implied Vincent/Lucretia, Hojo/Lucretia

rating: pg

---

She was smiling so sadly. Vincent hated that expression on her face. He reached out to brush the tear on her cheek away.

"I'm sorry" She pulled back before he could touch her. He blinked in confusion.

"Lucrecia…" He paused, then reached again. "What's wrong?"

He'd never forget the laughter, it had crawled down his spine even then. The other man that stepped out of the shadows, the light glinting off his glasses a bit.

"Well Well, have you made your decision then Dr. Crescent?" He had an oily voice and he loved to hear himself talk. Vincent's hand fisted up somewhat.

"Hojo…" He growled softly. The scientist just smirked a little.

"Well Hello Valentine. Why am I not surprised to see you here…"

"Leave him alone Dr. Hojo..." Lucrecia murmured, and then sighed. Looking at Vincent briefly she sighed and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Vincent…but, it has to end..." She murmured, Vincent couldn't see her eyes but he knew they where starting to tear up. She took a step towards Hojo, the man cackled a moment and then took her hand and pulled her closer.

"Wonderful, I'm so glad you made your decision so easily…my dear…" Hojo sounded rather triumphant. Vincent found he couldn't do anything as the mad scientist led her off, already crowing about how wonderful their experiment would be. That laughter haunted him.

Vincent woke with a jerk, blinking at the ceiling a little. A soft snore to his right and a grunt on his left reminded him of where he was. He took a few deep breaths. He'd been trying to block out these thoughts for some time. Since…

He didn't like to think about it…even now Chaos would rather be on the surface than pushed inside him. He sat up slowly, trying not to disturb his bedmates, the blond one rolled towards where he had been laying. He shivered and closed his eyes for a moment. He hated remembering…remember how she chose to go with Hojo….threw away everything they had.

And sometimes he feared those he loved now would do the same. Carefully Vincent got out of the bed and got himself a glass of water, feeling oddly thirsty. He returned and leaned against the doorway, watching his lovers sleep as he sipped at it. Eyes trailed slowly over them both, so different, and yet he loved them so dearly. He smiled faintly, Reeve's hair was tousled from sleep…and the activities that had led to sleeping. Cid was looking as unflappable as ever. Vincent counted himself very lucky to have them. He counted himself even luckier to still be alive. The gunman finished his water and replaced his glass in the sink before coming back to bed. Blue eyes peeked at him.

"You alright Vince?" Cid slurred a little, sitting up somewhat. Vincent smiled softly and nodded, settling back into bed, lightly kissing the pilot.

"Just fine, just needed a drink." He murmured.. Cid made a pleased noise and settled back down after their kiss, smiling briefly and reaching out to touch his shoulder, fingers wandering gently. Vincent shivered, his gauntlet lay across the room with his clothing. He felt oddly bare without it. The virtually useless arm was covered with a mapwork of scaring, but its lack of feel seemed to disappear when Cid let his fingers wander. Vincent let his eyes close; Reeve shifted and curled against his back, mumbling something and making a faint rumbling noise, much liking the purring of his little puppets. He knew he was lucky to be with them both. And overall it seemed Chaos liked them. They had seen what he could become, and they still came to bed with him at night.

They stuck by him no matter what. That was something she had never done. It was something he couldn't live without. He sighed softly and nuzzled against Cid some, letting his eyes close. He had to let go of the past, he'd been working on it….

Tomorrow he would go see her for the last time; he'd take them with him. He had to show her, even if she didn't truly see it, that he was happy without her.

It was time…


End file.
